1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy collection system and more particularly to a mobile solar energy power source having collapsible solar panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently a need arises for a mobile solar power system which can be easily relocated as site requirements for electrical power change. Installation of a permanent system requiring expensive structures is often not cost-effective when only a temporary power system is necessary. Such a temporary system is often required for remote field instrumentation, lighting in temporary locations, and assistance in remote regions or disaster areas. In many of these areas electrical power is either not available or has been incapacitated, thereby making solar power a practical and inexpensive means of providing energy.
Portable solar cells made of thin film cadmium sulfide as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,050 by Middleton utilize flexible solar arrays wound onto a mandrel for ease of transportation. These cadmium sulfide cells are flexible thereby allowing them to be wound onto a mandrel, but they are also self-degrading, susceptible to temperature and moisture attack, and have a much lower efficiency than the rigid silicon cells used in my invention. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented is an apparatus for converting solar energy to electrical energy using rigid solar cells which are collapsible and transportable without the foregoing deficiencies associated with the prior art apparatuses.